


Heikko valo

by Televa



Series: Traagiset Pojat [3]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Disabled Character, Everybody Lives, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Post-Canon
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Televa/pseuds/Televa
Summary: Riitaoja hakataan kotimatkalla. Lehto pelkää menettävänsä kaiken. Kumpikaan ei osaa puhua tunteistaan.





	Heikko valo

**Author's Note:**

> No tota joo, nää mun Traagiset-feelsit alkaa jo ryöstäytyä käsistä, ja viel just ennen pääsykokeita.  
> Jälleen kerran: en saa tästä rahaa, kunhan puran ajatuksiani.

Pimeys oli laskeutunut monta tuntia sitten, kun Riitaoja raskain askelin pääsi vihdoinkin kotipihaan. Kotimatka keskustan tehtaalta oli osoittautunut normaalia vaikeammaksi sen jälkeen, kun Tarkonpuiston kohdalla joukko tuntemattomia miehiä oli piirittänyt hänet. Ei Riitaojalla mitään isoja rahoja ollut mukana, muutama hassu markka vain, sekä kotiavaimet taskussaan ja pölyiset työvaatteet yllään. Ei miehet hänen kämäisistä hiluista välittäneet, joten kiitokseksi Riitaoja sai nyrkin mahaan ja verenmaun suuhunsa. Suojatessaan solakkaa kehoaan käsillään oli hän horjahtanut, kaatunut maahan ja lyönyt päänsä rotvallinreunaan.

Kolmannen potkun kohdalla Riitaoja oli menettänyt tajuntansa. Tajutessaan uhrinsa reagoimattomuuden, miehet olivat lähteneet ja jättäneet hänet makaamaan maahan ohueen verilammikkoon. Kun Riitaojan taju oli palannut, ilta oli jo hämärtymässä, ja vasen puoli kasvoista sekä hiukset olivat kokonaan värjäytyneet kuivasta verestä. Hienoa. Hän näytti varmasti kamalammalta kuin koskaan rintamalla ollessaan.

Riitaoja oli kuitenkin noussut varovasti seisomaan, ja kun hän oli varma, että kylkiluut ja sisuskalut olivat vielä kasassa, oli Riitaoja lähtenyt vaivalloisesti linkuttamaan kohti kotia. Lehto oli jo varmasti huolissaan, kellokin oli kuka ties kuinka paljon. Ei Riitaojalla varaa mihinkään taksiin ollut; sellainen ylellisyys oli silkka haaveenkipinä silmäkulmassa. Ehkä sitten joskus tulevaisuudessa.

“Olen kotona”, Riitaoja sanoi hiljaisella äänellä ja sulki raskaan etuoven takanaan. Porstua oli hiljainen, ja Riitaojaa väsytti. Hän kuitenkin laahusti pieneen makuuhuoneeseen, jossa häntä vastassa oli hyvin vihainen Lehto. Tämä istui omalla puolellaan sänkyä kirja sylissään, puolitäysi vesilasi kädessään. Pyörätuoli kökötti yöpöydän vieressä.

“Risto perkele, missä helvetissä sin-- Mitä on tapahtunut?” Lehdon ääni muuttui kertalaakista, kun hän katsoi tarkemmin Riitaojaa. Ärsyyntyneisyys katosi, ja pelko ja huoli heräsi hänen sydämessään. Nuo tunteet vain pahenivat kun Riitaoja kaatui hänen syliinsä nyyhkyttäen, sopertaen epäselviä lauseita tapahtuneesta. Oli aivan kuin pato, jota hän oli pitänyt pystyssä silkalla päättäväisyydellä tähän asti, olisi murtunut pitkään jatkuneen paineen alla ja liitokset repeilleet tuhannen pirstaleiksi. Jossain kaukana ohi huristi rekka.

Lehto silitti hellästi kumppaninsa verisiä hiuksia. Ei Riitaoja tarkoituksella hankaluuksia etsinyt, kyllä hän sen tiesi. Jotenkin vain kahnaukset löysivät jo valmiiksi pelokkaan miehen, tai sitten se johtui juuri hänen herkästä luonteestaan. Tuossa tuo nyt nyyhkytti, pyyti alati anteeksi omaa puolustuskyvyttömyyttään ja vapisi kuin haavan lehti. Peitto oli jo sotkeentunut vereen, ja Lehto vihasi omaa kyvyttömyyttään. Jos hän vain pystyisi kävelemään, edes nilkuttamaan, hän etsisi käsiinsä nuo miehet, jotka kehtasivat hänen Riitaojaansa satuttaa, eikä ottaisi vastuuta teoistaan. Tammerkosken virran viemänä olisi naurettavan helppoa kadota, eikä se olisi ensimmäinen ruumis joka sinne upotettaisiin.

Tilanne oli kuitenkin täysin toinen, eikä Lehto kyennyt kuin tarjoamaan pelkkiä kömpelöitä lohtusanoja. Jälleen kerran hän kirosi oman riittämättömyytensä alimpaan helvettiin.

“Risto? Käy peseytymässä niin hoidetaan nuo sun haavat kuntoon”, hän sanoi hiljaa pitkän ajan jälkeen, sormet yhä Riitaojan verisissä hiuksissa. Riitaojan nyyhkytys oli lakannut, ja hän makasi nyt katatonisena silmät tyhjinä tuijottaen sängyn jalkapäätyä. Käsi puristi edelleen tiukasti Lehdon housuja.

“Mhm? Joo”, hän sanoi alakuloisena ja nousi seisomaan. Hän katosi huoneesta laahustaen kuin aave, ja Lehto katsoi sydän raskaana hänen peräänsä. Peitto oli ihan kostea kyynelistä ja kuivuneesta verestä siitä, missä Riitaojan pää oli vielä silmänräpäys sitten ollut. Katuvalot tanssivat ikkunalaudoilla kellon lyödessä keskiyötä, eikä talossa kuulunut muuta kuin Riitaojan peseytymisen äänet.

Riitaoja oli pukenut ylleen pelkät vanhat yöhousut, jotka Lehto tunnisti omiksiin. Hänen kylkiään koristi tummat mustelmat, jotka jatkuivat koko matkalta mahan ympäri keskiselkään asti. Lehto näki pelkkää punaista. Hiljaa, kuin yhä peläten, Riitaoja ynähti istuuntuessaan Lehdon viereen ja ojensi tälle haavanhoitopaketin. Hänen hiuksensa tiputtivat hiljakseen vettä peitolle, mutta ainakaan ne eivät olleet enää yltäpäältä tahmeat verestä. Lehto laski sen voitoksi.

Syvässä hiljaisuudessa hän kävi läpi kaikki ruhjeet ja märstit läpi Riitaojan kehosta. Hellin sormin sydän raskaana hän hoivasi ja huolehti, sitoi isommat haavat ja levitti hoitavaa rasvaa pienempiin. Lehto halusi kuvitella, että voisi näin korvata Ristolleen kaikki ne kerrat, kun tämä oli häntä hoivannut, pesettänyt ja huolehtinut. Hän tunsi omantunnon pistoksen sydämessään ajatellessaan kaikkea sitä tuskaa ja vaivaa, jonka oli Riitaojalle vuosien aikana aiheuttanut. Helvetti, ilman Riitaojaa ja tämän perhettä hänellä ei olisi ollut rintamalta vapautuksen saatuaan kattoa pään päälle saatika ruokaa edessään, eikä ilman Riitaojan perhettä hänellä olisi koskaan ollut vastakunnostettua taloa, jota hän kutsui kodiksi, tai ketään tuota kotia jakamaan. He molemmat tiesivät, että ilman Riitaojaa Lehdon poika olisi lakannut olemasta.

Kello läheni puoli kahta, kun he saivat sidottua Riitaojan viimeisenkin haavan. Hiljaa he makasivat sylitysten, mutta uni ei ottanut tullakseen kummallekaan; Riitaoja kävi päässään läpi yhä uudestaan ja uudestaan päivän tapahtumia, ja Lehto vahti silmä kovana sylissään lepäävää miestä. Hän pelkäsi mielessään, että joku päivä Riitaoja vihdoin tajuaisi millaisen riippakiven on vierelleen ottanut, ja lähtisi pois. Se oli ajatus, joka oli vainonnut Lehtoa niin useasti sotasairaalasta pääsemisen jälkeen; että jokainen Riston ystävällisyyden ja läheisyyden osoitus olisi viimeinen, ja jokainen kerta Lehto oli haudannut sen pelon pois mielensä sopukoihin.

Hän rutisti Riitaojaa lähemmäksi itseään, hautasi kasvonsa tämän tummanruskeisiin hiuksiin ja hengitti syvään. Hiukset tuoksuivat kuusenkerkältä.

Katulamppujen heikko valo kävi huoneeseen, valaisi paljaan ihon ja heijastui auki olevista silmistä.

“Toivo?“ Riitaoja kysyi hiljaa käheällä äänellä. Lehto ynähti vastaukseksi, kyllä hän hereillä oli.

“Anteeksi. Älä jätä. Sinua mä rakastan“, Riitaoja kuiskasi, ääni hädin tuskin kuultavissa, ja puristi tiukemmin toisen tummanvihreää villapaitaa. Lehto jähmettyi hetkellisesti, eivät he yleensä tunteitaan niin suoraa sanoneet, vaikka molemmat tiesivät ne vallan hyvin.

Ei Lehto kyennyt nytkään mitään sanomaan, tyytyi vain suutelemaan Riitaojan silmäkulmaa ja laskemaan mielessään kaikki ne onnentähdet, jotka olivat heille tämän yhteisen elämän suoneet. Ei hän ollut menossa yhtään minnekään. 


End file.
